


Всё что угодно

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bondage, Humor, M/M, PWP, Rivalry Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло три года, и у Хоука лопнуло терпение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё что угодно

***

\- Я чувствую себя идиотом.  
\- Спешу утешить: не факт, что ты им не являешься. Но не расстраивайся, я чувствую себя точно так же.  
\- Ты не очень-то страдал от одиночества эти три года.  
\- Ты тоже не постился... насколько мне известно.

В единственной действительно обжитой Фенрисом комнате полумрак лениво драпирует обветшалость обстановки, заросли паутины по углам, отколовшиеся плитки, некогда облицовывавшие пол.  
Хоук качается с носка на пятку, ковыряя ногтем столешницу.

\- Так что ты скажешь? - нетерпеливо спрашивает Фенрис.

Хоук наклоняет голову набок, со странным умилённым выражением наблюдая следы его нервозности и напряжения, привычно и безуспешно прикрытые агрессией.  
\- Я скажу: да. И на случай внезапной глухоты у отдельно взятых эльфов, даже повторю: ДА. Всё что угодно.  
\- На твоём месте я бы осторожнее выбирал слова, - цедит Фенрис. По тому, как он сощурился, как потемнели его глаза и напряглись ноздри, ясно - "всё что угодно" попало точно в цель.  
\- Ты хочешь меня убить? - непринуждённо интересуется Хоук  
Фенрис моргает от неожиданности, но отвечает, не задумываясь:  
\- Иногда, за твои дурацкие шутки.  
\- А покалечить меня хочешь, чтоб неповадно было? - обольстил Хоук  
\- На самом деле, нет, - мотнул головой эльф.  
\- Морально растоптать и унизить, чтоб я перегрыз себе вены в ближайшем углу?  
\- Не болтай ерунды, Хоук.  
\- Да или нет?  
\- Разве что заткнуть тебе рот и завязать концы кляпа тройным узлом!  
\- Ну, тогда, думаю, "всё что угодно" - подходящая формулировка, - разводит руками Хоук.  
Фенрис пару секунд обдумывает его слова.  
\- Значит, всё? - переспрашивает он наконец, медленно подходя.  
\- Значит.

Пальцы Фенриса скользят вдоль рёбер Хоука на талию, но объятия всё нет, и через миг становится понятно, почему: Фенрис развязывает на маге пояс. Демонстративно роняет с него все непришитые карманы. Звяк, дзынь, блямс.  
В одном из карманов был аварийный пузырёк лириума. Ключевое слово "был". У Хоука даже лицевыражение не меняется: лириума он потом насобирает с трупов убитых магов крови, эка невидаль, а вот Фенриса ещё нужно суметь схватить и не отпустить.

\- Руки! - резко командует Фенрис.  
\- Мыл! - с вызовом отвечает Хоук. - Час назад!

Он даже решает немного посопротивляться для пущей остроты ощущений, но тут столешница коварно бьёт его в грудь, вышибая дух. Хоук отлично понимает задумку Фенриса, и только надеется, что тот в запале и от полноты чувств не зафиксирует ему локоть в том положении, в котором тот находится сейчас - это было бы травматично.

К счастью, Фенрис ещё не совсем потерял голову - по крайней мере, запястья Хоуку он связывает вполне терпимо. Хоть и тройным узлом. Впрочем в следующий момент он рвёт на маге мантию сзади, вместо того чтобы просто задрать.  
Через пятнадцать секунд из всего, что было надето на Защитнике Киркволла в тот момент, когда он вошёл под гостеприимный кров этого дома, целыми можно назвать только сапоги и носки. Ах да - ещё пояс, он фиксирует руки...

Хоук как раз открывает рот, чтобы язвительно поинтересоваться, в какое одеяло или в какую скатерть он должен будет завернуться, чтобы пройдя по людным улицам Верхнего города, вернуться домой после акта любовного примирения - но именно в этот момент Фенрис бесцеремонно закрывает ему рот рукой, и Защитник может лишь мысленно возносить хвалу неведомому дизайнеру фенрисовских перчаток: всё-таки вжиматься в жёсткую живую ладонь намного приятнее, чем в угловатый металл, вроде того, что покрывает пальцы, стиснувшие голое бедро Хоука... и синяки от них останутся, вне всяких сомнений...  
Кажется, Фенрис тоже понимает, что не совсем прав, потому что делает краткую паузу, зубами стягивает перчатку с левой руки и тут же пускает освобождённые от излишеств пальцы в ход наиболее соответствующим сложившейся ситуации образом.

Хоук мотает головой и елозит животом по столу, пытаясь то ли выразить свою жажду свободы, то ли намекнуть, что надо ковать железо пока горячо - за что немедленно получает весьма увесистый шлепок. Рука у Фенриса тяжёлая, и Хоук на время затихает. А потом уже не думает об этом, как и вообще о каких-либо поползновениях и волеизъявлениях. Потому что -   
это же Фенрис,   
и эти чёртовы три года - три года! -   
и о чём вообще можно думать, когда   
наконец-то   
вот уже сейчас!   
да...   
вот так   
ещё   
ну же!   
ну!   
ииии...   
ДА!

...Фенрис дует ему в ухо, убирает руку от лица:  
\- Хоук? Ты как?  
\- Ммм... Я так оффффигеееенно трахнут на столе... - расслабленно тянет Защитник, притворяясь медузой. Понимает голову и блаженно улыбается столбом застывшей в дверях Авелин. - Привет, Авелин!

\- Эээ... Я зайду попозже! - решает доблестная капитан стражи, чётко разворачивается и быстро удаляется. 

\- В следующий раз запираемся, - говорит Хоук.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что следующий раз будет? - настораживается Фенрис.   
Отодвигается, того гляди сорвётся с крючка и уйдёт на глубину! Срочно подсекать!

\- У меня, видишь ли, связаны руки, - напоминает Хоук. - А все же знают, что со связанными руками колдовать нельзя. И вот я стою здесь - наполовину лежу, вообще-то - совершенно голый, не считая сапог, беспомощный и весь в твоей власти... Ни на какие мысли не наводит, соображай быстрее?  
\- Например, развязать тебя и одеть? Нет знаешь, пока не наводит...  
\- Правда? - тоном заправского демона Искушения уточняет Хоук. - И что же ты в таком случае намерен делать с бедным несчастным мной в сапогах? 

Фенрис хмыкает, проводя рукой вдоль позвоночника Хоука, так что спиной тот чувствует сразу и тёплую ладонь, и металл перчатки, охватывающий пальцы эльфа:  
\- Ну, наверное, как ты и предложил сначала, - Хоук не может видеть его лица, но очень чётко представляет себе эту многообещающую ухмылку. - Всё что угодно.

***


End file.
